Back from the dead
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Matt and Mello are alive and Near is...horny. This is my first story so be nice please!  Matt might be slightly out of character please forgive me.  I forgot to put a disclaimer in the story but I don't own Death Note!
1. Chapter 1

Near lay on his stomach on the hotel room floor, toys scattered around him. Lidner walked in, scoffing at the young man. Sighing she sat on the bed.

"Near, aren't you supposed to be packing? Our flight leaves in two hours," she scolded.

"I'll be ready, did you get the two extra tickets I asked you to purchase?" the young genius asked, marching a toy robot across the rug.

"Yeah, all in a row I assume you want them to lay down?" Near smirked.

"You'll see why we need them soon," Near replied just as a knock sounded at door, "Will you get that?" Halle sighed, standing and walking to the door.

"Yeah, what do you-," the woman gasped, stumbling back from the door. Someone took a drag from a cigarette, someone else broke off a piece of chocolate, from a large bar, with their teeth. Near didn't even turn around.

"You're late," the white haired boy said, mostly to himself.

"Sorry, coming back from the dead is a pain in the ass," a familiar voice said, as two young men stepped into the room, walking around a stunned Lidner to where Near lay.

"Yeah, bullets hurt you know, bullet proof vest or not! And those guys took forever to leave so I had to lay in a puddle of that fake blood crap for like half an hour!"

"You're guna complain? I almost **burnt to death**!" Near glanced up at the two men above him.

"Nice to see you two again, too," Near said. The blonde and red head exchanged a look before sitting down on either side of their younger companion.

"Hi Near," Matt said, gently picking up a toy version of himself, "still making these?" he smiled, "Pretty good at it now, aren't you?" Near smiled slightly.

"Thank you, I think so too."

"Pft, they aren't **that** good!" Mello grumbled, staring down angrily at his own toy-self.

"H-how?" Linder's confused voice broke through the boy's conversation. The three geniuses turned to face her.

"How what?" Matt asked.

"HOW ARE YOU AND MELLO ALIVE?" she screamed, beginning to pace, "I get how you survived Matt but Mello's name was written on a piece of the death note!" Mello smirked, pushing his hair away from the half of his face Linder had thought was scared in the explosion he'd set off while trying to evade capture by the NPA. The skin was smooth, only a slight scar was visible.

"To kill me she's have to have known my face, but she didn't," the blonde said smugly.

"I did the make up!" Matt chirped proudly, "And it was Near's idea!" Near allowed himself to smile slightly while Mello glared at Matt. Linder shook her head, her mind spinning from the geniuses plan.

"Alright, well get ready we have a plane to catch," she said, her mind giving up on trying to understand how such young men could come up with a plan to fake two deaths.

Near woke up half way through the flight. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Suddenly he realized Mello and Matt were gone. Not thinking much of it Near got up and made his way to the bathroom. When he reached the door he sleepily pulled it open, not seeing the 'occupied' sign or the other 'lock is broken' sign below it. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Mello and Matt crammed in the tiny space. The blonde's head was thrown back in a silent moan while the red head's mouth worked his hardness.

Near gasped loudly, though it went ignored by the mostly sleeping passengers. Matt pulled himself off of Mello and the blonde turned to glare at his rival, covering himself.

"Near! Ever heard of knocking?" Near covered his mouth, whether to block the sharp retort that threaten or the bile rising in the back of his throat he didn't know. The white hair boy turned and ran back to their seats, curling up in the one by the window, knees drawn tight to his chest, arms around them, rocking slightly. Why was he so effected by what he saw? He was nineteen, he shouldn't be so uncomfortable with sexual situations but seeing Mello and Matt in such a position it made him feel…odd.

After a few minutes Mello and Matt returned. Matt sat in the middle with Mello at the end. He was supposed to keep them from fighting but right now he just want them to talk, yelling or not.

"N-Near," Matt whispered, the other boy flinched, "Near we should talk about what you-"

"I just want to go to sleep." Sighing, Matt pulled out his video game and began playing while Mello nibbled his chocolate bar and Near twirled his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got the New York there was a loft waiting for them. Unfortunately it was a one bedroom, dominated by a single king sized bed. Tired and jet lagged none of them bothered to complain or even unpack, they just collapsed onto the bed, Near in the middle. Once they where on the bed they were all in dream land.

_Near opened he eyes, the feeling of warmth incasing his manhood. He looked down to see Matt in between his legs, sucking him lovingly. Near looked around confused, wondering where Mello was and why Matt was doing this to him. Just then Mello appeared hovering above Near, his blond hair hanging like a curtain, hiding them from the world. The white haired teen moaned as Matt pulled off to lick his sensitive head teasingly. Mello smirked, leaning in the take advantage of Near's open mouth. The blonde's lips pressed against his life long rival's, his tongue exploring Near's moist cavern._

Near bolted up right in bed, gasping for air. Matt and Mello stirred on either side of the younger man. They stretched their tired bodies as Near sat between them, gasping breathlessly on the verge of tears. The older boys shared a glance before they both sat up.

"Near…you ok?" Matt asked, reaching out to place a hand on Near's shaking shoulder. The white haired teen flinched away from the red head, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head.

"I seem to be suffering from delusions brought on by a traumatic event."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mello demanded.

"I…I sort of had a dream…about what I saw…on the p-plane," Near admitted, refusing to look at either Matt or Mello.

"So…it was a wet dream?" Matt asked, trying to discreetly glance at Near's crotch.

"NO!" Near cried, glaring at Matt, his face red, "That would imply I enjoyed it!"

"You didn't enjoy dreaming about me and Matt…should we be happy or insulted?" Mello asked, stretching sleepily.

"S-shut up, Mello!" Near muttered. The blonde smiled moving his face closer to Near's.

"Make me," He challenged. Near quickly backed away, his body almost instantly reacting to Mello's closeness. As he moved back he backed right into Matt who held him steady by his shoulders.

"Near, seriously, what's wrong?" Matt asked, glaring at Mello who smirked at Near's scared expression. Near shifted uncomfortably in Matt's arms.

"I…I j-just-"

"Oh my god!" Mello cried, a huge grin on his face. All of Near's shifting and the closeness to Matt had caused a very noticeable tent in the young man's pants. Near quickly covered him, his face burning red. Mello burst out laughing as Matt gently held Near.

"Hon it's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed," Matt whispered. Near just shook his head, not sure what to do. Mello kept laughing. "Mello, why don't you go get some coffee or something," Matt said, glaring at his lover. Mello's eyes widened at Matt's look of death.

"Yeah, sure," Mello replied. He quickly stood and left the bedroom. Sighing Matt turned Near around to face him.

"You wana talk about it, Near?" The white haired boy shook his head quickly. Matt frowned, gripping Near's chin with his thumb and forefinger he forced the younger boy to look at him. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed of, hon, it happens all the time."

"But I'm not gay! And I definitely not attracted to Mello…y-you maybe," Near admitted. Matt blushed.

"That's very sweet Near," Matt said, leaning closer to the other boy, "I think you're attractive too." With that the red head leaned in and pressed his lips to Near's.

Near leaned into the kiss. Every ounce of intelligence he had told him to pull away, this was **wrong**, but he didn't care. Matt's lips were soft, gentle, and comforting as he had always been to Near. Since Mello always fought and insulted Near, Matt was always there to smile sweetly and tell Near it would be ok. As the white haired genius leaned closer Matt's hands began rubbing Near's back in large soothing circles.

"**PFT**!" Mello entered the room just as he took his first slip of coffee (yeah right, it's hot coco and we all know it) and spit in all over the new white rug. Matt pulled away from Near who quickly stood and ran from the room, pushing Mello out of the way.

"MELLO!" Matt scolded, standing up to follow Near. The blonde grabbed Matt's arm as he tried to pass.

"Don't you 'MELLO' me and then try to walk out! Why were you kissing **Near**?"

"Because he's confused! He likes us both and doesn't want to, he needs to know we accept him!"

"Who says I accept him?"

"MELLO! He's exactly like you were when we first hooked up, confused and naïve. What if I never helped you? What you be like today?"

"Um…I'd be Near?"

"Yeah, you would," Matt said, brushing past Mello toward the kitchen.

"Near?" The boy in question looked up to see Mello standing uncomfortably in the living room doorway.

"What do you want?" Near growled at the blonde, angrily wiping his tears away.

"Look…Matt explained to me how you feel and…no one's mad at you or anything. You can like Matt or me or both or who ever, it doesn't matter cause…," Mello moved to sit next to Near on the carpet, "We've always loved you Near…Matt and me both." Near starred, wide eyed.

"Y-you what?"

"That 's why I was always mean to you, you made me feel things for you by just looking at me and you didn't even seem to know I was alive! You were always perfect and who was I, second best, and I only tired **that** hard cause I wanted you to like me." Mello looked to Near with open, venerable eyes. Near smiled, nuzzling up against Mello's side.

"You don't have to try so hard for me to like you," Near said, smiling up at Mello as the blonde put an arm around his shoulders, "besides if you keep that up you might have a stroke." Laughter filled the room. Near and Mello turned to see Matt laughing in the door way.

"What?" he asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes, "That was funny!" They all smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhhh! Oh God this is better then I dreamed!" Near moaned as Matt loving licked his member.

"He's great right?" Mello asked from where he sat, propped up against the headboard, Near sitting between his legs.

"Mmmmm, yeah…" Laughing softly Mello leaned in and nibbled Near's neck.

"It should have always been like this," Matt said, looking up at his lovers as he jacked Near off, "All of us together, L would have wanted this." Near and Mello nodded.

"Defiantly," Near moaned.

"You almost there?" Matt asked, positioning his mouth at the tip of Near's cock.

"So soon? Wow Near, either we are really hot or you've been neglecting yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself, unlike you I was catching a murderer. Sexual satisfaction was the farthest thing from my mind. Uhhh, Matt!" Near finished with a moan as the red head sucked Near's head, trying to get him to cum before Mello could get him upset. It worked, within a minute Near was thrusting into Matt's warm mouth as he came, Mello holding him tightly so he wouldn't hurt the red head.

As Near lay, gasping and glowing in the after light of his orgasm, Mello and Matt shifted. They sat on the edge of the bed fighting in hushed voices. Mello moved to open his suitcase, which sat beside the bed, but Matt smacked his hand away. Near raised an eyebrow at their actions and moved closer to listen in.

"He's not ready!" Matt hissed.

"Did you **ask** him?"

"Did you?"

"Ask me what?" Near asked. Matt and Mello turned to him, their faces betraying their embarrassment and guilt.

"Umm well you see….Mello wants to-"

"I was wondering if you wanted to try sex," Mello said, his face calm as though it were no big deal to say that. Near blushed and shifted on the bed before looking at his lovers.

"I…I wana try," Near said, meeting each of the other two's eyes. Mello smirked before tackling the smaller boy. Their lips smashed together.

"Mello!" Matt scolded, "Be careful, you can be really rough sometimes! I have the bruises to prove it."

"OH SHUT UP MATT! You're just jealous!" Mello growled, pulling away from Near so he could breath. The red head moved closer to the other two.

"I am, you two are having all the fun!" Mello smirked, pulling Matt into a heated kiss.

"Better?" the blonde asked when they parted.

"Mmmmm, much!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I thought we were doing something here, namely me."

"Oh, right sorry Near," Matt giggled, quickly pecking the younger boy on the lips. The older boys settled between Near's legs. Mello gently stroked the younger's growing erection while Matt's warm tongue lapped at his tight entrance. Near moaned as his once rivals pleasured him.

Suddenly Near felt a teasing finger testing his entrance. He looked down at Matt who smiled sweetly up at him. Slowly Mello let his hand rub Near's flat stomach soothingly.

"Relax Near, it won't hurt for long," Mello soothed.

"O-ok," Near mumbled, trying to do as he was told. Slowly Matt's finger made its way into Near's tight hole. "AH!" Near cried, his muscle's tightening around the invading digit.

"Near, you're too tense," Matt informed him, "I know it hurts but it'll hurt more if you don't relax."

Finally after several minutes Matt was able to finger Near easily. Once the white haired boy's tight hole was stretched enough Matt motioned for Mello to take his position. The blonde thrust into Near while Matt moved to penetrate himself on the youngest's waiting erection.

The boys collapsed onto the bed. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and cum. Near was in a daze, a goofy smile on his face, his eyes glazed. Matt giggled as he looked at the younger boy's expression. Mello smiled, drawing Matt to his chest as Near snuggled close to them.

"You're both so cute," Mello whispered.

"Well some of us have to be," Near joked. Mello smirked as he dug his knuckles into Near's scalp.

"You think you're soooo funny!" Mello growled playfully.

"I do, I really do!" Near said, playfully wrestling Mello away.

"You two will never stop fighting, even if you admit you love each other, will you?" Matt asked, watching his lovers. The other two exchanged a look before shacking their heads and continuing their mock wrestling.


End file.
